


Cold Rain

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: The moment the trial comes to its end for the failed execution for the Demon known as Crowley, you can see Dagon has gone to Hastur as Lord Beelzebub tries to get everything back under control.Here's something for @ovenlex~💕They got me into HasturxDagon and are always doing things for me so here's a little something back~
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cold Rain

"What you're looking at is nothing to see! Nothing to see here!" Lord Beelzebub calls aloud to the gawking Demons on the other side of the glass, all wild eyed watching the Traitor BATHE in the Holy Water for which was meant to kill him!

As the guards rushed to move them away, I rush to Hasturs side in fears of his last comment given, a threat, a promise I KNEW he would keep despite our Lord's punishments!

'He's bluffing! We can take him! One Demon against all of Hell?'

"We can take him…" I hear and look up at the pale lanky Demon who's gained this trial in the first place.

His voice is fading.

Its power and malice is lost.

Crowley is removed from our sights, unpunished, deemed forgotten by us all at this point to NEVER find out what worse he could possibly do now that he's gone Native-

"Hastur.."

"We can take him…"

His torn ears are lowered in tired defeat, his once proud stance has fallen, slouched, broken.

The pure black hate of his eyes are doused, no more fight in them as our Lord Beelzebub speaks but I'm sure he does not hear zem.

Zey go over that THIS never happened.

No Demon had ever lived a bath of Holy Water and that we ever had a Demon known as Crowley!

With that accomplished, half understood by our Lord too by the dazed look in zeir icy blue eyes, I'm now alone-

Alone?

I look swiftly for the other Duke and curse him to Heaven when I find his miracled himself away and follow after him BEGGING that he wasn't going after that damned Crowley!

I'm shocked into gasping when cold rain soaks my whole body upon entering wherever it was Hasturs gotten himself to and mindlessly clawing around looking for shelter to gain my bargainings.

Turns out, it was rain.

No, not rain, just a waterfall of Hasturs sorrows since as I sought for a place to get dry and regroup, I tripped and fell clean out of this curtain of rain and into the sunshine outside.

We were Above. 

I scurried the rest of my way out of his self made miserable rainfall and found myself nice and dry, beneath the trees in the woods.

Finned ears flicking some, I pinpoint Hastur in the wet mess ahead and find he's inside a structure, what WAS a structure I should say.

An explosion of sorts seems to have taken it out and now his-self made sorror was dousing the embers to keep the area from burning to the ground.

He sat rocking, hugging his knees, mouth opened like a Hellbean mewled for its mum, but the rain silenced the sounds of his cries. His whole self was soaked to the bone, so much so every bone showed along his spine and back rib, his wig long gone, Toad, nowhere to be found.

Steeling myself, I go back into the cold water and accept it, welcoming it this time and approach Hastur where the rain drove harder and colder, where the misery was if not, more painful than the rain and cold that struck our bodies.

I wasn't phased but knew he'd die if he kept this up. He was an amphibious creature after all, and tenderly reached out my right clawed hand first, then touched his shoulder.

His flinched then let his head fall forward and his sobs continued grossly into his arms and knees.

Unfurling my wings, nearly fatherless, I grin and bare the sharp needle like pain of the rain and it's cold as it hits it whilst I shield Hastur next, my arm reaching around his thin form easy and pulling him into me.

I feel what few feathers my wings held fall off but keep them over the sobbing Demon, the scent of my blood causing me to bury my nose into his jacket and try to speak, to clear it from my mind, "Let it out, Hast."

I should have said, 'without ME included', but I'm certain he felt it all himself-His mind wasn't there..

In a scream so silent but so damn painful, he threw his head backwards, flared out his desert colored wings and a hot blast of lightning flowed just behind us both.

I smelt burning feathers and dared a look at his wings-

His once large beautiful wings..

He was slowly destroying himself-

His wings now looked like a mortals Thanksgiving Turkey, golden brown and crispy. 

Every feather was gone-

My feathers that had fallen by the rain too, were gone however, the rest were safe, I would still fly!

Hastur-

BLAST!

BLAST!

BLAST!

The smell of Ozone permeates the air, heat mixing with the rain and cold!

I can't tell him to stop however-

He was mourning but he needed to know someone was here, someone who cared, someone who loved him like Ligur did!

"Amph-"

Ligur and I had spoken about our shared interests in Hastur.

How much we loved the Slimy Toad~

He got it out of me how I had wanted to Dance for him even!

Ligurs response was one I would have loved to have shared in had this not been how things went-

This creature was going to have had all the attention between us, Ligur and I, our love for him, nothing but the BEST for this amazing Demon!

And now..

"Amph.."

I'd used the Pet name often, as Ligurs' was Pet!

It took a bit but soon Hastur began to understand my feelings and even began to express his own to me!

So much so that after this Hell of Armageddon happened, we would have Danced-Ligur was going to leave on a mission and happily assured me to Hastur, telling Hastur that his Pet was very loved and that what happened was just fine~

He allowed it, he loved his Pet and loved knowing he was loved by another!

Two Dancers for his Pet.. 

Two lovers for Hastur..

Two Demons to shower affection, attention, time, and energy upon their one and only!

"It..h..hurts.."

I finally hear and notice the blasts have stopped.

I also notice I've been crying myself.

When had I started?

When had Hastur stopped blasting his Hellfire Lightning?

The rain too was easing and it's cold wasn't as such. 

I nuzzle under his chin and whisper, "I know it hurts, Amph-"

"It..hurts s...s.s.o much.."

I tuck his head under my chin next and rock him, his body crumples up easy and the rain ceases. 

Soft drips and plots are all I hear around us upon the leaves from trees to the forest floor below as the sun comes out of the miserable mists Hasturs rain made.

Hasturs sobs are so quiet and tired now-

He's shaking now-

I can't even lift my wings to cover him there so tired and heavy. So instead, I hold him as best I can in a hug, close to my chest and allow him to hear my soul, whatever we held inside ourselves really.

He heard SOMETHING inside me anyway since soon he pressed his hand to it, where it was and whispered harshly due to his screams prior, "I'm so..sorry, Dag.."

"When one is lost in grief, Amph, nothing else matters." I return gently and lift his head to look me in the face.

"I'm just sorry nothing worked out.. I truly am.."

"Our Lord is too, believe me when I say that- Zey MUST do what needs to be done though.."

He looks away but I feel him nod slowly. He understood. He hated the thought, but understood. 

"Let's get you warmed up, Amph, please?" I ask and see his eyes again.

There is just a small pin prick of life back inside them but his response inside an answer so much as an explanation as to where we were first, "This was our Home away from Hell… We Danced here.. Stayed here we did when we finished a Temptation and or Lurk! Hunted and ate here…"

"It must have been grand~"

"I couldn't keep it.."

"Come, Amph, let's get you back." I whisper and this time he slowly gets to his feet.

Where he had sat was completely dry and below his bum were a few small items.

Three things.

Made of bones and fitted with stones.

"One is m..mine…" The ring made of a priest's bones, sealed by Demons blood, LIGURS blood, and burned with Hellfire, lay upon his rings finger as beautiful as the day it was made~

"H...h..his…"

A necklace of canine and feline teeth with even smaller bits of precious stones placed in each one.

Then, gesturing me to hold out my hand, I'm gifted my own-Hasturs voice breaking but I knew what it was exactly as it fit perfectly onto my ring finger and wrist-

"He m...ade y..ou.. A.. r..in.."

A ring made like Hasturs, a mortal bone and Hellfire and sealed with blood was chained together by a net of shiny stones, around my wrist, lay a mesh of sharks teeth and fish bones-

I look to Hastur who was biting his finger hard.

Ligur had been ready to accept me as his so I could be with Hastur too-

To be Hasturs mate, to Dance for him, love him openly, hunt for him, protect him, be with him…

And this ring would show Hell Hastur was MINE to do so with!

I crush him in a hug that he adds to and together, where their old nest lay, Hastur and I now would come out of the ashes of this tragedy and in time, be as happy as we had been and would have been if all and none of this had happened!


End file.
